futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second American Revolution (Terra Futura)
The Second American Revolution (sometimes referred to as the Second U.S. Civil War) was a violent political upheaval by the citizens of the United States against the Obama administration following several new bills and laws which directly violated the United States Constitution. Early 2015: Prelude to the Revolution In the aftermath of the Sandy Hook shooting a national debate on gun control began with the objective of preventing tragedies involving gun-related violence. Following several states signing in new legislations that effectively banned "high-capacity magazines", public outcry was prominent; with many saying that these specific bills were in direct violation of the United States Constitution. Despite this, a few more states went through with the banning of high-capacity magazines and in some cases, assault rifles themselves. By 2014, 32 states had signed in gun control legislations. Along with the issue of gun control, the institution of RFID chips and other mediums of public surveillance led to very little applause. Police checkpoints became more prominent, scanning stations belonging to a cloud network known as KryNet were established on city streets and in extreme cases, cable boxes were retrofitted with cameras. Despite saying that these means of observing the public were for a good cause, President Obama was heavily criticized and his approval rating greatly diminished to 35%. Protest groups were formed, and the streets of Washington D.C. were filled with angry citizens who were demanding "radical reform": a term which became a motto for the protesters in a way. Mid-2015: Revolution begins By July 2015, protests mounted in major cities besides Washington D.C. Columbus, Detroit, Sioux City, Nashville, Houston and even Las Vegas became hotbeds for massive protest gatherings, which resulted in riot police being stationed in these areas to quell any violence. While that specific circumstance didn't come about as soon as people thought, President Obama signed several executive orders that allowed him to direct FEMA operations and even declare martial law, which was put into place on September 16. Following the compilement of more riot police and now FEMA troops, tensions ran high. The last shred of peace left was shattered on November 2 when a masked man tried to assassinate President Obama while he was being transferred to Camp David. Late 2015: The Collapse & The Resistance By Late 2015, around September 13, the economy crashes sending panic and caos around the nation. The rebel groups are known as The Resistance and try to take over military bases. Eventually they get control of the bases and of NORAD. The Resistance starts using propaganda and hacking live TV to announce their message. As they get control of the bases, so as helicopters, tanks, misslee ships, submarines, fleets and The Capital. More groups join The resistance, Infowars, Anonymous and WikiLeaks. The Resistance use airstrikes on Camp David and FEMA buildings. FEMA ends up falling apart but moreand more riots happen. Early 2016: A Vilified Conflict As it becomes President Obama last year, his administration isn't sure if they can do Elections. Speculations began in early 2014 whether or not there would be a 2016 election. Many people began predicting that President Obama would find a way to stay in office and cancel the election, thus creating an extended term as the longest serving President in US history. Protests become even more heated, and tension rises as many believe this is an attempt by our government to create a socialist/dictatorship. Mid-2016: United Nations Interfered As this happened, aid was given to the United States. They claimed President Obama was to have an emergency third term, due to the riots. Terrorists also came into the falling nation, trying to claim land but Air Force took them out quickly. Just as that was happening, the United Nations declared this as a worldwide emergency. The UN still supported the United States so they sent aid and troops at Washington DC to protect the President, but that's when an airstrike and bomb went off in the Capital. Many said that the President was still alive and was confirmed by his administration. When they stated this, they gave out their location, and didn't notice. Late 2016: Final War By Late 2016, US Army and Navy units take back Camp David finding President Obama dead. The Resistance takes all Media over and the US government surrender. The Resistance set up a democracy and picking new leaders. Jason Martinez becomes president of The New Republic Of America and setup a new constitution and starts to build new cites And they set it up by different states with different products but all one together. The newly formed states include: California (also known as Californian Territory), New Plains (Kansas, Oklahoma, Nebraska, Missouri), New Dakota, Illinois, Ohio, Georgian States (Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Florida) Texas, the Carolinas (North and South Carolina, 1/2 of Virginia, Central Maryland (Maryland, 1/2 Of Virginia, D.C., West Virginia, Delaware) Pennsylvania, New Jersey is annexed to New York, all Northern States are known as Patriot States (named after the Revolutionary War), except Maine. All states not mentioned are Unrecognized Territory, due to the War destroying that land. Category:Terra Futura Category:American Revolutions Category:Outdated Articles Category:Conservatism